Miedo al amor
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Paul va a buscar un reto en Puntaneva, pero en lugar de eso, encuentra a Dawn corriendo un riesgo. Nunca esperó a que el salvarla le hiciera cambiar su opinión hacia ella.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan (pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, aquí aviso para decir que este one shot es el primero que hago con personajes del anime, aparte de que fue hecho para una ganadora de concurso que había hecho, la cual pidio esta idea como premio. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo al amor.<strong>

En una tarde nublada turbia y fría, durante una temporada de lluvia granizada, me encontraba recostado de píe en una corteza de árbol observando dentro de un hueco de este como la lluvia fría caía arrasando con todo a su paso. Mi mente divagaba pensando en otra cosa que no era esa situación climática frente a mis ojos, sino más bien, lo que mis ojos miraban en esos instantes, no era aquel escenario, pues mi mente hacía que recordara aquella pequeña situación de cuando estaba atravesando el pueblo Puntaneva. Estaba recordando ese instante en que encontré a esa chica coordinadora que me había dado como agradecimiento un beso en la mejilla después de haberla salvado de un terrible accidente. No recuerdo cómo es que yo había reaccionado por ir a su rescate, pues sé que normalmente la hubiera ignorado. No entendía que era lo que me pasaba en ese instante, solo estaba recordando que paso en ese momento de cuando esa situación ocurrió para darme a entender que fue lo que paso por mi mente como para haber ido a salvarla.

En ese instante me encontraba caminando a paso lento por culpa del frio de la montaña en dirección al gimnasio del pueblo para tener una batalla de práctica con la líder. Solo que cuando menos me lo esperaba, logre divisar a aquella chica de ese grupito que siempre me la pasa molestando con sus tonterías de amistad con mis pokémons. No sé qué rayos se tienen que meter en mis cosas, si es que no les interesa o eso era lo que yo imaginaba en ese momento.

Me fije que estaba sola en esta parte del bosque y también había notado que un pokémon de hielo la venía siguiendo muy de cerca. Tenía el tamaño como de un monstruo de las nieves pero con garras verdes. Por curiosidad solo me acerque a ver qué era lo que pasaría. Hasta que cuando esa criatura reacciono para atacarla, mi cuerpo por impulso salto en su rescate sin entender el motivo de este.

- Oye tú. Cuidado. – Grite en el instante en que mi cuerpo se abalanzo hacía el suyo, logrando esquivar el ataque justo a tiempo.

Ya cuando la había quitado del peligroso ataque de hielo de aquella criatura, me levante del suelo y me aleje de ella, para darle la espalda, y con un rápido movimiento de mano liberaba a mi Ursaring para que se encargara de él usando un híper rayo contra este. El pokémon al recibir el potente ataque de mi Ursaring, cayo rendido, pero con la poca fuerza que tenía salió corriendo a todo lo que podía su débil cuerpo, por el miedo mientras sentía mi corazón latir como loco por todo lo que había hecho. Podía sentir aquella adrenalina de poner mi vida en riesgo por alguien más haciendo que mi corazón palpitara como una bestia.

La había salvado y mi corazón se ponía así sin razón alguna. Prefería evitar verla, sabía que me estaba pasando algo malo, por lo que decidí aun darle la espalda, para luego mire de reojo para verificar que estuviera bien. ¿Por qué rayos me preocupaba por ella? Al notar que no tenía daño alguno gire mi mirada de nuevo al frente de mi camino y así continuar, solo que en un pequeño instante, pude sentir una pequeña oleada tibia y suave pasar rozando por mi mejilla. Un calor invadió mi cuerpo tan rápido que no pude sentir el tiempo avanzar, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando escuche su cálida voz muy cerca de mí oído.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme Paul. – Fue lo único que me dijo y se marcho.

Ya no la vi más después de lo sucedido. Aunque eso fue algo que paso hace más de dos horas, ese recuerdo invadía mi mente sin querer salir, atormentando a mi corazón que no podía evitar de palpitar como loco. Quería averiguar qué era lo que me pasaba, pero a la vez, también quería dejar eso atrás.

El tan solo recordar ese instante hacía que mi mente se pusiera como loco. No entendía que era lo que pasaba y quería averiguarlo. No había siquiera pasado al gimnasio por mi batalla por estar pensando en eso. Trataba de calmar mi mente o cuando menos olvidar aquel momento que pase. Por eso me encontraba ahí solo. No quería que nada de eso me afectara.

Cuando la lluvia helada dejo de caer, solo me asome de mi escondite para verificar que estuviera adecuado el clima para salir de donde me encontraba. Pude notar que todo estaba bien aún con la caída fuerte de la lluvia. Salí de ahí con preocupación directo al pueblo y pasar al centro pokémon con las ansias de no encontrarme de nuevo con aquella chica, pues imaginaba que si volvía a encontrármela, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, me asomé por la ventana antes de entrar, y que para mi buena suerte, ella no estaba allí. Entre para sentarme en uno de los sillones que había en el área de espera del centro. Me acomodé de manera que pudiera analizar mi situación hasta que la enfermera del lugar se me acercó hacía mí por preocupación hacía mi.

- Disculpe jovencito. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – Pregunto ella acercando su rostro al mío.

-Nada. No me pasa nada. – Le dije cortante mientras giraba mi vista hacía la ventana.

- ¿Es por alguna chica? – Esa pregunta me sorprendió que casi me caía de mi asiento. – Vaya, si es por eso. – Continuo hablando mientras notaba mi sonrojo en el rostro.

- No es por una chica. – Replique molesto hacía la enfermera.

- Mientras más lo niegues, más cierto es. – Me respondió ella sonriente. – Vamos, no tienes que negar nada a tu corazón. Puedes contarme que es lo que te pasa. – Sugirió ella mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de mí.

- No tengo por qué contarle estas cosas a usted. – Le dije para que me dejara en paz.

- Tal vez no. Pero no solo soy una enfermera. También soy psicóloga y tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problema que te afecta.

Al escuchar su propuesta me decía a mí mismo, que no tenía nada que perder con platicar con ella este tipo de asuntos, pues la verdad sentía que estaba enloqueciendo por tan solo pensar en aquella situación, aunque también no entendía que era lo que yo sentía en ese instante. Solo quería arreglar mis problemas y esto ya parecía ser demasiada suerte para mí.

- Muy bien… le contaré. ¿Pero pudiéramos platicar esto en otro lugar? – Le dije observando a todos lados con una cara sonrojada. Me sentía avergonzado platicar este tipo de temas con alguien que ni conozco.

- No hay problema. Podemos pasar a mi oficina para hablarlo. Hay también tengo un diván para ello. – Me respondió sonriente mientras se levantaba de su lugar. – Por favor sígueme.

Tan solo caminar un pequeño tramo de donde nos encontrábamos, para pasar por el lobby del centro, algo que no me esperaba paso. Aquella chica quien había salvado entro por aquella puerta de entrada que hacía que me sintiera más incomodo por la situación. Mi rostro sentía arderlo como si tuviera algún tipo de fiebre por tan siquiera verla. Por lo que decidí ignorarla cuando pase frente a ella y seguía a la enfermera a su oficina para poder hablar acerca de lo que tenía, pues era algo que no conocía aún dentro de mí ser.

Al entrar a su oficina, logre divisar un diván, por lo que no me sorprendió mucho luego de que ella tuviera la razón de que fuera también una psicóloga.

- Puedes tomar asiento o recostarte ahí si quieres. – Me dijo ella tendiendo su mano en dirección al diván.

- Gracias. – Le respondí con tono semi-cortante mientras tomaba asiento.

- Veamos… - Murmuro ella tomando asiento en su silla, mientras tomaba de su escritorio una libreta para analizarme con ella, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír con lo que pasaría luego. - ¿Cuándo fue que te empezaste a sentir así?

- Hace unas cuantas horas, antes de la tormenta. – Respondí mientras miraba a otro lado.

- ¿Qué paso durante ese momento? – Volvió a preguntar ella, haciéndome sentir algo incomodó con la pregunta.

- Había visto a una chica… que iba a ser atacada por un Abomasnow en lo profundo del bosque… - Me sentía incómodo hablando ahora, sentía mi corazón palpitar muy rápido que tuve que recostarme para intentar relajar mi cuerpo.

- ¿Esa chica era una conocida o algo tuyo? – Pregunto ella, esta vez con un tono más malicioso.

- No… bueno, si… en realidad… Solo una simple conocida… Aunque no tenía la verdadera intención de salvarla cuando eso ocurrió… Creí que ella podría salvarse sola o con ayuda de sus amigos… - Le respondí algo dudoso de mis palabras. Me sentía en verdad muy nervioso.

- ¿Esa chica te gusta? – Volvió a preguntarme mientras tomaba nota en su libreta.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo, que si ella no fuera de importancia para ti, tú no la habrías salvado de aquella situación. – Respondió con un tono más serio y tranquilo.

- No se… Nunca me había sentido así antes. – Le dije mientras miraba sin cesar el techo.

- ¿Acaso esa chica no será la misma que entro al centro pokémon? – Ante esa pregunta lo único que pude hacer fue dar un brinco de mi lugar, cayendo al suelo. – Eso me quiere decir que sí. – Dijo sonriendo mientras anotaba lo que paso.

- Oiga… No se atreva a decir conclusiones que aún no haya confirmado. – Amenace con dolor en mis palabras al tratar de levantarme del suelo.

- Ya, tranquilo. No es algo para que tengas de que alarmarte. – Dijo ella mientras ponía su libreta sobre el escritorio. – Además no es algo que te deba preocupar, es algo muy común en todos y que a todos les llega. – En ese momento tomo asiento aún lado de mí y me tomo del hombro. – Lo único que tienes es que estas enamorado de aquella chica.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Yo no me creía que era lo que decía. Aunque era lo último que quería que me dijera eso fue lo que más me aturdió a mi corazón.

- Es algo muy natural jovencito. No es nada del otro mundo. Así que deberías intentar ser menos grosero con tus sentimientos y dejar que ellos afloren.

- Como si fuera tan fácil… - Murmuré para mí mascullando los dientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada…

- Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenías. Aunque yo te recomendaría que intentaras hablar con ella. No para confesártele, pero así cuando menos podrías resolver tu duda de por qué te sientes atraído hacía ella. – Esa opción no sonaba nada mal. Si es que eran tonterías de mi cerebro y veía que no tenía nada que me agradará, pudiera hacer que todo esto acabará rápido.

- Si. Parece lo mejor.

Antes de que llegáramos a tocar la perilla de la puerta, un extraño y fuerte temblor causo que ella y yo cayéramos al suelo. Aunque no parecía que este lugar tuviera problemas geográficos de aquella magnitud, a no ser por causas de un alud de nieve, no sabía que otra cosa pudiera haber causado ese sismo tan repentino. Me levante de aquella caída y salí de la oficina para ver si ese terremoto fue hecho por causas naturales y afecto también parte del pueblo. Solo que antes de llegar a la salida del centro, pude notar como la puerta había sido destrozada y que el lugar estaba repleto de nieve. Mire a mí alrededor, buscando si no había alguien que pudiera explicarme que fue lo que paso, pero nada, ni siquiera aquella chica estaba en el lugar y mi corazón volvía a palpitar como loco de preocupación por aquella chica.

- Rayos, pero qué demonios pasó aquí. – Maldije tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

- ¿Oye chico, viste qué ocurrió? – Pregunto la enfermera mientras se acercaba a mí.

- No, nada. Y no hay nadie por aquí como para avisarme que fue lo que paso.

- Hem… Creo que podría decir que paso. – Dijo una voz de un joven quien salía de detrás del aparador. Al parecer estaba ahí oculto por el miedo.

- ¿Pues dime qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Pregunte casi gritando al mirarle.

- Ha… Pues lo que paso fue que… Un pokémon gigante, blanco con manos verdes apareció de inmediato en el centro pokémon derribando las puertas con ventisca. – Dijo él mientras titilaba del frío o pudiera que hubiera sido por el miedo que paso. – Aunque fue extraño… Pues cuando entro al centro pokémon lo único que hizo fue llevarse a una chica de cabellos largos, azul oscuro.

- Maldición. – Me dije a mi mismo mientras dirigía mi vista a la puerta de nuevo. – Me imagino a que tiene algo contra esta chica.

- Tienes que ir a salvarla. – La enfermera Joy se acercó a mí con preocupación, aunque no era la única, pues mi corazón hacía lo mismo. – Puede que ella este corriendo peligro ahora.

- Se que está corriendo peligro. Pero no es algo de mi incumbencia. – Respondí molesto hacía ella. La verdad ya no quería que me dijera que sentía algo por ella, y mi corazón no daba crédito de ello.

- Oye. Si no vas por ella, me encargaré de ti con mis propias manos. ¿Entendiste? – Me dijo la enfermera Joy con tono más que amenazante al tomarme de mis ropas. – Así que sal a buscarla y tráela aquí. – Luego de eso, me sacó del lugar haciendo que cayera sobre la nieve.

- Vaya, pero qué carácter la de ella.

Decidí hacerle caso, aunque si es que ella era una psicóloga, me pregunto cómo trataría a sus demás pacientes que la saquen de sus casillas. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarme en localizar a esa chica. Aunque no sería una tarea complicada, el pokémon era muy grande y pesado, por lo que sus huellas quedarían muy bien marcadas sobre la nieve, o eso era lo que imagine, hasta que al seguir la nieve dentro del bosque, note que las huellas desaparecían en unas cavernas de la montaña. El camino de huellas desaparecían antes de indicarme en qué cueva se había escondido, pero no podía perder el tiempo en buscar de una en una, aquella chica ya debería de estar en grave peligro y pudiera que ya le estuvieran haciendo daño por tan solo perder el tiempo aquí afuera. Solo tenía tres opciones, así que libere a mis pokémons para que se dividieran y así pudiera encontrarla con mayor facilidad. Yo y Ursaring tomamos el camino de en medio, mientras que el resto iba por las cuevas de un tamaño un poco mayor del que había entrado.

Tras correr a gran velocidad dentro de la cueva, note que una luz, iluminaba parte de la entrada del lugar. Algo muy extraño notando a que no sería luz de una fogata, pues era de un color más bien azul. Corrí a todo lo que pude mientras divisaba lo que pudiera ser el final de mi carrera. Antes de que pudiera salir de ahí, pude ver que se estaba llevando una especie de ritual dentro de esta y con aquella chica atada sobre de lo que parecía una fogata azul. El Abomasnow la había traído para esto. Ella iba a morir si no hacía algo, pero también podía ver que su cuerpo estaba muy dañado. Note que sus piernas estaban moradas, probablemente a causa de las quemaduras provocadas por el frío, sus brazos estaban arañados y su abdomen también lucía con graves daños. El tan solo verla en ese estado, hacía que mi preocupación aumentará, probablemente sería mi culpa por lo que le pasará ahora o si no es que ya estuviera muerta, solo rogaba a que estuviera inconsciente y que nada le hubiera pasado... Un momento. ¿Por qué me ando preocupando por ella de nuevo?... Será a caso porque… ¿Lo que me dijo la enfermera Joy es cierto?... Rayos, y ahora esto me intervenía en la cabeza, ya tenía mucho de qué preocuparme ahora que no sabía en qué pensar. Por un lado tengo que salvarla del riesgo en el que estaba o aquella enfermera me mataría, y por el otro lado… Mi corazón no dejaba de latir como un loco. No quería aceptar el hecho de que ella me gustara, pero mi cuerpo no me daba opción. Tenía que hacer algo y eso era salvarla a toda costa. Mire la situación para encontrar una forma de poder salvarla sin correr ningún riesgo para ello. Pude notar como la vigilaban todos aquellos pokémon y también divise que en otras partes posteriores mi equipo llegaba por las diferentes direcciones de la cueva. No podía avisarles cuando atacar, sería ya demasiado riesgo. Lo único que podía hacer era que Ursaring atacara a cuantos ella pudiese, haciendo que los demás reaccionasen para que también lo apoyaran a atacar. Si podía llegar a tiempo con Torterra para que usara hojas navajas. Podría hacer que cayera y así atraparla.

- Ursaring. Al ataque. – Ordene en voz baja, esperando a que él atacara primero para salir después.

Mi plan estaba saliendo tal y como lo esperaba. Torterra estaba en el lugar correcto para cuando yo salí de mi escondite.

- Torterra, usa hojas navajas contra aquella cuerda. – Le ordené apuntando el trozó de cuerda que suspendía a aquella chica en el aire.

Al liberar una pequeña cantidad de hojas haciendo un tiro certero, salte sobre el caparazón de Torterra como impulso para poder atraparla antes de que cayera a aquel fuego azul del que estaba suspendida. Con una maniobra ágil, pude atraparla entre mis brazos. Al tenerla tan cerca de mí, mi corazón latía a más de mil por horas. Ya no sabía si tendría un infarto o si en verdad era amor. Mis mejillas ardían con tan solo verla. Pero algo andaba mal. Ella aún no despertaba.

La acomodé en el suelo sobre mi chaqueta para que se pudiera recostar en algo blando y caliente. Empecé a inspeccionar si cuando menos ella estaba respirando. Cosa que no tarde en averiguarlo. Su respiración era baja, demasiado baja. Su pulso era lento, consecuencia de la baja temperatura. Si ella no aumentaba sus ritmos cardiacos pronto, posiblemente morirá. No quería verla morir, no ahora de entender lo que mi corazón sentía por ella ahora.

La tome entre mis brazos cubriéndola con mi chaqueta, haciendo gestos a mis pokémons para largarnos de aquella caverna, pero no antes de crear una barrera de piedra entre esas tres cuevas unidas para que no pudieran hacer más daño a los demás. Ya por esto no me sentiría culpable otra vez.

Llegando al centro pokémon, entre con desesperación por la entrada aún destrozada. Busque con mi mirada el lugar en donde debería de estar la enfermera Joy, pero nada.

- Enfermera. Enfermera. – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, que sentía ahogarme entre la desesperación. – Enfermera. ¿Dónde está? – Volví a gritar mientras que me dirigía a su oficina.

Abrí la puerta de golpe con mi hombro, evitando que la cabeza de Dawn se hiciera daño. Por suerte para mí, ella se encontraba ahí, pero se encontraba hablando por teléfono, seguro a causa de llamar a alguien que viniera a reparar la puerta o para que alguien fuera en búsqueda de mi y Dawn, en caso de que no volviera de la montaña.

- Oye. ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? – Dijo ella al acercarse a mí, y verificar si Dawn aún estaba a salvo para así sanarla con rapidez.

- La encontré dentro de una cueva, con muchos Abomasnow tomándola como una especie de sacrificio de un ritual. – Explique lo que paso mientras veía a Dawn. Me sentía mal, mi corazón latía aún sin parar, pero no por las mismas causas anteriores, se sentía esta vez diferente. Tal vez era preocupación, por la esperanza de que a ella no le pasara nada. - ¿Estará bien ella enfermera?

- Tiene graves daños en su cuerpo, su respiración es muy baja y su palpitar también es muy débil. Es mejor llevarla rápido al hospital. Rápido. – En ello, la enfermera Joy corrió frente a mí dirigiéndose a una habitación del centro pokémon. – Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, vi que había una ambulancia usada para transportar a los pokémon. Note que así cuando menos sería mejor llevar a Dawn al hospital para que no volviera a pasar frió si la llevaba de nuevo entre mis brazos. Ella subió en la parte del conductor, mientras que yo me iba en la parte trasera, dejando a Dawn sobre una camilla para así vigilar que estuviera bien aún.

Mientras avanzábamos en dirección al hospital, sentía a mi corazón parecía palpitar con más calma esta vez. Aunque mi cara la sentía arder. Voltee mi vista a un objeto reflejante para tomarlo como espejo. Note que me estaba sonrojando con tan solo verla. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de lo que me pasaba. Verla ahí tan frágil, tan dulce, hacía que me sintiera así. No quería que le pasara nada malo desde ahora. Tome su mano entre las mías para sujetarlas. Estaban heladas, pero con mis manos tibias, sentía como poco a poco recuperaba su calor. La mire a sus ojos que aún mantenía cerrados y me acerque a ella para susurrarle algo al oído.

- Dawn… no te mueras… Por favor, resiste. – Le dije mientras sentía un par de lágrimas brotar de mis ojos al verla.

El desesperante paseo del centro pokémon al hospital no tardo más de 10 minutos. La enfermera abrió la puerta trasera junto a un grupo de enfermeros para ayudarme a bajar a Dawn de la camioneta con la camilla despegable. Al estar la cama tocando el suelo, todos corrimos por los pasillos del hospital para que fuera llevada a una sala de urgencias, mientras que me dejaban a solas con la enfermera Joy en la sala de espera, manteniéndome con la angustia de lo que a ella le pasara. Me quede ahí sentado un par de horas antes de notar que la enfermera se retiraba de su asiento.

- Bueno Paul, yo me tengo que ir. No puedo dejar al centro pokémon sin atender. Tengo que regresar. – Me dijo con una débil sonrisa, pues aún se preocupaba por Dawn. – Cuando ella se ponga bien avísame por favor. ¿Está bien?

- Si enfermera. No se preocupe. – Respondí seriamente mientras miraba atento la puerta de la habitación y también unos escasos segundos al reloj de la sala.

- Bien, en ese caso nos vemos luego. – Se despidió y corrió de nuevo para la salida del hospital.

- Rayos. ¿Esto no puede ser más frustrante o qué? – Susurre maldiciendo para mí. Los segundos parecían matarme con cada paso que daban sus diminutas manecillas.

La operación duro exactamente 5 horas y ya en la tercera hora había quedado dormido por el cansancio, hasta que uno de los doctores llego para donde yo estaba para despertarme de mi profundo sueño.

- Oye muchacho. Te tengo buenas noticias. – Me dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro. – La operación fue todo un éxito. Ella había sufrido hipotermia con el frió que había pasado. Tuvimos que sanarle las heridas que tenía, al parecer también tenía fracturada la pierna. Por lo que no podrá caminar un tiempo.

- Gracias por avisarme doctor. Me alegra saber que ella esté bien. – Le respondí cortante, tratando de ahogar mis emociones. Me sentía culpable por sentirme molesto por ella, pero ya no dejaría que algo como eso vuelva a pasarle.

- No tienes de que agradecerme, por lo que la enfermera Joy me dijo, tú fuiste el héroe quien la rescato. Así que yo debería de estarte agradecido también. – Me volvió a responder con una amplia sonrisa y dándome palmadas en la espalda. – Puedes entrar a verla. No hay problema. Solo que será un par de minutos. ¿Entendido?

- Si doctor. Se lo agradezco.

Luego de eso no lo mire a los ojos. Me sentía algo incomodado con esta situación y ver a alguien más me hacía sentir impotente. Lo único que pude hacer era seguirle mientras mantenía mi mirada baja hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Dawn. Cuando el doctor toco la perilla de la puerta, me miro con un rostro algo serio para luego decirme unas palabras antes de entrar.

- Ella aún se encuentra cansada por lo que paso, por lo que necesita un tiempo de reposo, así que intenta no despertarla aún. Solo podrás estar dentro cinco minutos. ¿Entendido? – Con tan solo mirarlo sabía que también sentía preocupación por la salud de Dawn, por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir a su pregunta. – Bien, puedes entrar. Te mediré el tiempo.

Ya dentro de la habitación pude ver a Dawn, con un tubo cubriéndole el alrededor de su boca y con su brazo conectado a un líquido la cual estaba dentro de una bolsa plástica. No podía siquiera verla del todo, me hacía sentir muy mal lo que ella estaba pasando ahora, pero cuando menos sabía que se iba a recuperar, eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Me acerque con cuidado hacía donde ella dormía, pude notar como su respiración se escuchaba más o menos normal, pero al mismo tiempo pude notar como su rostro ya empezaba a llenarse de un pequeño tono rosado, después de haberla visto con la piel tan pálida como el papel. Tome una de sus manos que no estaba conectada a aquel líquido y la rodee con mis manos. Por ahora quería mantenerme así a su lado, pero sabía que no podía ser, pues solo me quedaban unos pocos minutos con ella, los suficientes para decirle.

- Dawn… Te amo… Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes… - Aferre su mano contra mi pecho y luego incline mi rostro al suyo, sin poder evitar soltar una lagrima sobre su rostro. – Recupérate pronto por favor.

Luego fui soltando poco a poco su mano para retirarme de ahí, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Di media vuelta para salir de la habitación, solo que mis pasos fueron detenidos por un pequeño tirón débil, casi imperceptible. Mire de reojo para ver que había pasado y note como su mano se extendía sobre mi camisa. Ya había despertado.

- Paul… ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?... – Pregunto ella viéndome de su lugar.

- ¿Dawn? – Pregunte con temor. Sentía como mi corazón palpitaba como loco de nuevo al ver su rostro inocente. – Despertaste, pero deberías descansar.

- No te preocupes. Ya me siento mejor. – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, muy poco visible, pues aún tenía esa cosa sobre su boca. – Por eso… ¿Quiero saber si es verdad lo que habías dicho hace rato? – Volvió a preguntar, pero esa misma pregunta me hacía sentir incomodo. Pero ya no podía retroceder y ya no quería hacerlo. Lo había aceptado en el momento en que la había salvado.

- Si Dawn… Es cierto.

- Paul… Me alegra saberlo… - Luego ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Tendiendo su cabeza sobre su cama.

- ¿Dawn? – Yo me acerqué a ella para ver si no había pasado algo mal, pero solo se había dormido de vuelta.

Tras ese pequeño acto, sabía que no podía dejarla sola. Pero antes de retirarme, lo primero que hice fue darle un beso en su mejilla, quitándole esa cosa de la boca por pequeños segundos y luego acomodarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

- Cuando te recuperes por completo, te prometo que te daré el verdadero pronto.


End file.
